


Eclipse

by amneria



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amneria/pseuds/amneria





	Eclipse

“Let’s go everyone, it’s SHOWTIME!”

You look up, taking headphones off to see Brett standing outside his office holding paper sun glasses and what looks like a bottle of champagne. Looking around, no one seems to have noticed Brett’s announcement, other than Asher who looks like he’s sinking further into his chair.

“Hey you fuckers, it’s eclipse time. Get off your fucking computers and enjoy a natural phenomenon for once” Brett walks over to Aleks and smacks off his headphones.

“What the fuck Brett” Aleks shouts, grabbing his headphones from the floor.

“It’s time for the eclipse party! You think I was going to let you guys sit in here and miss it?”

“But it’s only 10am” Trevor whines.

“Perfect time to get some BTS” Brett shoves a pair of glasses into Trevor’s chest, “now put this on and get outside”.

Brett goes around the office handing out the protective gear, forcing everyone to leave the warehouse. Trevor, Jakob, and Aleks don’t look very excited to sit outside in the sun, but Joe, Lindsey, and Anna seem excited, though not as much as James who runs right out the door. You make sure you save the video you’re editing before getting up from your desk to go outside. However, as you stand up you notice Asher still typing away. You expected he’d be the first one out, since he loves to talk about space. It makes you happy to see how excited he gets as he gushes about newly discovered planets and the possibility of life somewhere else in the universe. He trips over his words because he speaks so fast and his eyes sparkle like the stars he describes. Usually Jakob and Trevor get bored of his ramblings so you’re left alone with Asher, but you don’t mind.

You walk over to Asher who is staring at his screen, headphones on. He turns to look at you when you tap his shoulder, looking a little upset.

“Hey Asher, aren’t you going to come look at the eclipse?” You ask.

“Thanks Y/N, but I need to finish this edit” he says, turning back to his computer.

“Come on Asher, I know you love space stuff, wouldn’t it be cool to see the eclipse?”

“Part of the eclipse, we don’t get totality here”

“It’s still really cool, right? Like, you don’t see that very often”

“It’s actually a common phenomenon”

“I mean in the US, it’s not like you’re going to go to Europe or whatever to see another eclipse”

Asher pushes back from his desk, turning to face you again.

“Y/N what are you trying to get at, I’m busy working right now and I’d like to be left alone”

You’re taken aback; the eclipse is something Asher would love to see, it’s rare (relatively) and has to do with space. You don’t want to overstep your bounds with him but you know he’d regret missing this moment.

“I don’t know what’s wrong but you’ll kick yourself for not seeing this. I think I know you enough to say that you’ll enjoy this”

Asher sighs and looks at the ground, “It’s just, I don’t know. I’m disappointed I guess”

“Disappointed in what?”

“How we don’t get to see totality during the eclipse. What’s the point seeing part of it, it’s not like it gets darker or anything changes”

“You’ll be able to see part of it through the glasses. It’ll still be interesting,” you smile softly, “the next time there’s an eclipse we can fly to wherever it is and see it”

You put your hand on top of Asher’s, causing him to look up and smile.

“I look forward to that.”

Asher and you walk out to join the rest of the crew outside, your fingers intertwined and a future date planned.


End file.
